De l'évitage de la noyade
by Aiko no tani
Summary: Titre complet : "De l'évitage de la noyade grâce au meilleur ami de la nature vivante : le nénuphar qui, contrairement aux trucs qui bougent est gentil". Petit aperçu de la vie de Becquerel et de ses dangers.


**Titre :** De l'évitage de la noyade grâce au meilleur ami de la nature vivante : le nénuphar qui, contrairement aux trucs qui bougent, est gentil.

 **Auteur :** Aiko no Tani & Kelenbi

 **Fandom :** Homestuck

 **Pairing :** No pairing

 **Rating :** K

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Disclaimer :** Andrew Hussie

 **Résumé :** Petit aperçu de la vie de Becquerel et de ses dangers

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : **NÉNUPHAR**

* * *

 _Cet OS n'a aucun sens, vraiment, pas la peine de chercher. C'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal qu'il soit aussi court, j'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça aurait donné s'il avait été plus long. Encore une collaboration avec mon moirail *se dit que des fois il devrait réfléchir avant de l'entraîner dans ses délires, voilà le résultat* que je remercie. Voici donc un tier *le plus petit* de ma participation à la soixante-neuvième nuit du Forum Francophone, le FoF pour les intimes, en espérant que ça ne vous désespère pas trop. Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : vous pouvez laisser votre cerveau à l'entrée, il vous sera rendu en l'état à la fin de votre lecture. Si vous préférez le garder avec vous, nous ne serons en aucun cas responsables des potentiels dommages occasionnés._

* * *

 **\- De l'évitage de la noyade grâce au meilleur ami de la nature vivante : le nénuphar qui, contrairement aux trucs qui bougent, est gentil -**

-OUAF ! OUAF OUAF !

La libellule le snoba quand même, mais il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-OUAH OUAH OUAH OUAH OUAH OUAH OUAH OUAH !

La libellule finit par quitter la fleur sur laquelle elle était. Becquerel était content. Il s'élança sur la fleur et la mangea d'un coup.

Becquerel n'était pas un chien ordinaire, il était d'un naturel supérieur à l'ordinaire et ce n'était pas la gentille Jade qui allait dire le contraire. Mais malgré certains dons et une certaine conscience dont il était pourvu, il n'en restait pas moins un chien. Il gambadait donc sur les vastes prairies de l'île chassant la moindre bestiole mouvante. Même l'herbe, poussée par le vent, était son pire ennemi, au même titre que les arbres. Ses seuls amis étaient les nénuphars : eux ne bougeaient pas, ils étaient donc forcement ses amis.

Ce jour là la petite humaine, Jade, jouait tranquillement dans l'herbe méchante un peu plus loin, visiblement encore inconsciente du danger. Derrière elle son grand-père , comme à son habitude armé de sa chère carabine, lui faisait découvrir les "joies de la chasse". Bec vit son propriétaire viser avec soin un pas si innocent papillon, les papillons n'étaient jamais innocents, tout comme les libellules, et lui envoyer en pleine tronche une volée de plombs, réduisant l'insecte à néant.

Becquerel sauta sur le grand père en lui léchant le visage. Il venait de tuer un de ses pires ennemis, au même titre que les chèvres et les pigeons. Mais en sautant sur le grand père, il bouscula Jade, qui était assise là, sans s'en rendre compte. Celle ci roula le long de la colline et se dirigea vers le lac, mais heureusement, elle atterrit sur un nénuphar. En entendant le bruit de l'eau, Becquerel se retourna et vit qu'il avait failli à sa tâche. Il se téléporta instantanément sur le nénuphar, saisit la jeune fille par la chevelure et la ramena sur la terre ferme.

-Ouaf ouaf ! dit becquerel d'un ton joyeux.

-Gouii gyyy areuhh ! lui répondit Jade

Becquerel était heureux que sa jeune maîtresse se sente bien. Il n'oublia pas d'aller faire une léchouille à ses amis les nénuphars, et parti ensuite faire une sieste bien mérité à l'ombre d'un méchant arbre qui était gentil parce qu'il ne bougeait pas étant donné que le vent s'était calmé.

* * *

 _Ça va ? Vous survivez ? Promis, la prochaine fois je tiens mon moirail à l'oeil quand il me dit qu'il a de l'inspiration. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review, et même *sait-on jamais* l'ajouter à vos favoris !_


End file.
